Field
This disclosure relates to an organic electrolytic solution and a lithium battery including the organic electrolytic solution.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium batteries are used as a driving force for portable electronic devices, such as video cameras, mobile phones, or notebook computers. Rechargeable lithium secondary batteries have, per unit weight, an energy density that is at least three times as high as that of a lead storage battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel hydrogen battery, and a nickel zinc battery, and are chargeable at high speed.
Lithium batteries are operated at a high driving voltage, and accordingly, an aqueous electrolytic solution, which is highly reactive to lithium, may not be used therefor. In general, lithium batteries use an organic electrolytic solution, which is prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent. The organic solvent may have stability at high voltage, high ion conductivity, high permittivity, and low viscosity.
When an organic electrolytic solution including a lithium salt is used in a lithium battery, irreversible side reactions may occur between the organic electrolytic solution and an anode and/or a cathode. Due to the side reactions, lifespan characteristics and high-temperature stability of a lithium battery may decrease.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an organic electrolytic solution that provides a lithium battery having improved lifespan characteristics and high-temperature stability.